


Pack

by Spiderladslut



Series: Monsters [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fp Jones II is a good dad, Full Shift Werewolves, Jugs full wolf form Ian the twin of FP’s, Kid Jughead Jones, Other, The Serpents are a wolf pack, Werewolf FP Jones II, Werewolf Jughead Jones, Young Jughead Jones, but a few changes here and there, slash biker gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: His sons beta eyes were yellow. Showing his innocence. FP’s, were alpha red.





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I rewrote this so many times and I’m still not satisfied but here you go anyway

FP grumbled low in his throat and shook off his son. That was currently trying to cling to his neck.

Jughead yipped in response, not quite being able to growl or howl just yet. 

He was still young, both in wolf and human.

He made a lunge but FP just stuck a paw out and pushed him down.

Jughead tried to his best to do an  imitating growl and naw at his pay but it just sounded like an angry squirrel.

FP did let out some kind of chuckling nose which made Jughead “growl” more.

He was the exact twin of FP.

Soomth jet black fur and sharp teeth.

Not many black wolves were seen. They were a rarity. And also known to be dangerous.

Really, the only difference between him and Jughead in wolf form is the eyes.

His sons beta eyes were yellow. Showing his innocence. FP’s, were alpha red.

FP did know that when he is to step Down or killed. Jughead would be alpha.

But for now, his son was young. And it’s healthy for young pups to play.

Especially rough house with their father.

So FP flipped him over and began “attacking” and getting into his defense pose when Jughead was about to lunge.

Gladys watched in the distance with a soft smile and “Oofed” when the baby kicked. 


End file.
